1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for generating a medical image and a method of generating a personalized parameter value, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a medical image and a method of generating a personalized parameter value, which generate or provide optimal parameter values for each object in order to control an amount of radiation irradiated on an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray image imaging apparatuses are equipment that observe an internal structure of an organic body by using X-rays. Examples of the X-ray imaging apparatuses include X-ray apparatuses, computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, position emission tomography (PET) apparatuses, etc.
Since the X-ray imaging apparatuses irradiate X-rays on a human body, the human body is exposed to the X-rays. A human body is exposed to X-rays of about 2 to 10 mSv, depending on the method used when imaging an X-ray image. Such an exposure amount corresponds to the amount of X-rays that a human body is exposed to in everyday life over a period of about eight months to three years. However, in pregnant women, exposure to X-rays can cause a critical disease and complications to a fetus, and critically influence the growth and development of the fetus. For this reason, a method that decreases an amount of X-rays to which a human body is exposed to when being observed by the X-ray imaging apparatuses is needed.